Sleepy Time
by Flutterbyxx
Summary: It wasn't like he was doing anything wrong. He was just… Creepily watching the love of his life sleep. DenNor Oneshot.


**Hello there, friends! :) So... This is a special fic. It's a DenNor, and it's dedicated to my lovely sister for her birthday, which was a while ago. I just was really late. But, anyway, please enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters.**

* * *

Sleepy Time:

He looked calm. Norway's breathing was slow, his small chest bobbing up and down with each inhale. He had a simple facial expression, lips barely curved into a half smile. The light hit his face, casting a slight, seductive shadow across the soft lines of his facial features. Norway's characteristic hairclip was on the table, and as a result, his hair lay out on the pillow like sheets of gold.

Denmark knelt by his side, drinking in every miniscule detail about the Norwegian. He couldn't help but stare; Norway's brows weren't furrowed, and he actually looked content. Denmark sighed. Was he being weird? It wasn't like he was doing anything wrong. He was just… Creepily watching the love of his life sleep. _Åh, Gud, if Norge woke up to see him..._

Norway wiggled in his sleep, his hair falling in his face. Without thinking about the reprecussions, Denmark gently tucked the stray strands of hair behind Norway's ear. He let his hand trail lightly down Nikolai's jawline, his thumb softly rubbing the Norweigian's lips. Nikolai twitched slightly in his sleep, then he smiled. Denmark gulped. _It...It wasn't like anything he was doing was making Norge smile... Norge was dreaming about things that made him happy... And Denmark knew he didn't make him happy..._

Denmark curled his fingers, and retracted his hand away from the Norwegian's face. Nikolai's nose wrinkled, and he pouted adorably.

"D...mark..." He murmured.

The Dane's eyes widened. _Did... He must have misheard, but it sure sounded like Norge had just said..._

"Danmark." That was clearly his name. Mathias tentatively took the Norwegian's hand. _Norge was saying his name... That meant he wanted Denmark to be close, right?_

Mathias squeezed the Norwegian's hand, whispering gently, "I'm right here, Norge..."

In his sleep, Norway's lips twitched into a smile, and his fingers curled around Denmark's much larger hand. He giggled, and licked his lips slowly.

"D-nm-rk..." He breathed the syllables out huskily.

Denmark's eyes got huge. _Okay, that was definitly his name. But... why was Norge dreaming of him? And why did his voice sound so... So... Sensual? Norge saying his name shouldn't sound as wonderful as it did._

Mathias' knuckles were turning white as he held Norway's hand. The Danish man's breathes were audible. Denmark quickly scanned Norway's body with his eyes, and noticed a definite bulge between the Norwegian's legs. _Oh... It was one of those kinds of dreams. _Denmark couldn't help turning a dark red color. _Why would Norge have one of those dreams about him?_

"Mathias..." Nikolai murmured with a giggle.

Denmark, realizing he had stopped breathing, choked a bit. He recovered his breath, and he squeezed Nikolai's hand. The Dane leaned forward slightly, letting his face get closer and closer to Norway's. _If... If Norge was having that kind of dream... Then he shouldn't mind... just one kiss..._

"Danmark?" Denmark's eyes got huge. He was staring into Nikolai's wide, awake eyes. How exactly could he explain the fact that he was leaning millimeters over him.

Mathias gave him a goofy grin. "Um... Hi, Norge." He scratched the back of his head.

Nikolai's face was pink. "W-what exactly are you doing?"

"I'm... You were..." Denmark stared. _Norge was so nervous. He never stuttered. And he was blushing. _"Um... You fell asleep..."

"I know that." Norway's eyebrows furrowed. He looked down at his legs and his eyes got huge. The Norwegian cleared his throat, but when he spoke, his voice was unusually high. "Exactly how long have you been here?"

Mathias retreated and knelt beside the sofa. He coyly looked away. "Um... Just... Maybe..." He said the last part quietly and quickly. "The whole time."

Norway sat up, trying to hide his arousal. "Did I say anything while I was asleep?"

Denmark nervously chuckled, "Well... You, kinda, um... You know... Said my name..." Norway eyes got huge. "A lot."

The blond Norwegian rubbed his eyes. "Oh... I'm very... Sorry."

Denmark's facial expression suddenly turned sad. "Don't worry about it. Everyone has those kinds of dreams... It doesn't mean anything..."

"Doesn't mean anything?" Nikolai frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Denmark suddenly stood. "Nothing, nothing!" He plastered on a false smile. "I'm gonna get some water..."

As he started to retreat, a small hand shot out and grasped his wrist. The Dane turned around to see Norway pouting and securely holding his wrist.

"Are you trying to say that I don't think of you as someone I could love like that?" Norway's voice was cold and monotone.

"Well, you definitely don't think of me as a lover." Mathias stated the fact glumly. He had come to know this fact, yet it still saddened him.

Nikolai furrowed his brows. He shook his head and whispered. "How could you think something so stupid...?"

"Wait, what?" Denmark slid his hand up into Norway's. "Norge... did you just say what I thought...?"

The Norwegian was flushed, and he stayed silent. Mathias bit his lower lip, then decided to take action. _Maybe... Just maybe Norway didn't hate him. Maybe..._

Denmark let his hand hook under Nikolai's chin, and he quickly brought their lips together. At first, Norway's jaw was clenched shut, but slowly, he let himself relax into the kiss. Denmark caressed Norway's soft face, trying desperately to channel all the love and feelings he had for the Norwegian into this one kiss.

The two broke apart, panting slightly. Denmark tucked a stray piece of hair behind Nikolai's ear.

"Sorry..." The Dane murmured. "I kinda thought you might like me like that, and—"

Denmark was cut off by Norway's lips on his. The kiss lasted a fraction of a second, and Nikolai pulled away swiftly.

"I... I do think of you like that..." Norway turned away timidly. "I can't think of anyone but you as a lover. I know..." He mumbled, " I'm in love with you."

Denmark blinked in shock, then grinned. He grinned the widest smile he had ever had. He deftly pulled the pouting blond into his chest. He hugged him so close, letting the clean scent of Norway's shampoo waft into him. Denmark buried his face into Norway's hair.

"Norge... I love you so much. I'm so happy. I can't even believe..." Denmark gibbered.

Nikolai nuzzled deeper into Denmark's warm chest. This was truely bliss.

Denmark loosened his grip, and shot Norway a smouldering grin. "So, do you want me to make your dreams reality, Norge?"

Norway rolled his eyes, leading Mathias down the hall. He smirked ever so slightly. "Must you be so cheesy, Danmark?"

Denmark smiled, "Oh, you know you love it."

Norway stopped walking, and turned around. He boosted himself up on his tiptoes and brushed Denmark's lips. "I do. I really do."

The two eskimo kissed, and slid into the bedroom, giggling and basking in each other's warmth.

Iceland watched them go. He blinked, and shook his head. "Took them long enough."

* * *

**Okay... There's that. I hope that it was enjoyable, and that is wasn't horrendously awful. :)**

**Flutterbyxx**


End file.
